To reduce the outlet of carbon dioxide and other environmentally unfriendly gases, the authorities have encouraged and imposed a supply of electrical power from onshore power plants to offshore installations. For a subsea installation a power supply via a cable from land is usually the only possibility.
In addition to the power supply offshore installations are more and more dependent on data communication with land based facilities. Subsea installations may be fully controlled from land. This requires a large amount of data to be sent between the installation and land.
The principle of simultaneously utilizing power transmission cables and lines for communication purposes is commonly known under the terms “comms-on-power” or PLC (Power Line Carrier). Onshore this has been performed since long ago. Offshore it is typically applied as supplement to optical fiber cable, but may also be installed as the only system. Installed as the only system it has certain technical advantages, e.g. it may reduce the number of subsea wet mateable connectors required. The power and communications is subsequently distributed to each control unit.
Over very long distances—typically above 100 km—a combined power supply and signal communication is very difficult and the signals are subjected to disturbance from the electric current. On shore this can be solved by inserting amplifiers at certain intervals. Offshore amplifiers are not desired, since this would mean installing delicate equipment at the seabed where access for maintenance is extremely difficult.